1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Christmas light stand and more particularly pertains to such stands may be utilized, when lighted, to present the appearance of a Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of artificial Christmas trees is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of simulating a Christmas tree are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. More specifically, such prior art devices appear to universally provide a central trunk feature with radiating branches platforms or the like as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,768; Des. 325,358; and 3,674,612. Even U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,366 which most closely approximates the device of the present invention has a central trunk member. All of these devices provide a very obvious and not particularly attractive appearance during daylight hours.
In this respect, the device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an unobtrusive stand essentially un-noticeable in daylight but simulating a Christmas tree at night.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved Christmas light stand which can be used to simulate Christmas trees. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.